


Día malo

by JunaIzumi



Series: Ecos de amor [20]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: El equipo llega a casa de un caso que fueron a las alcantarillas  Luke llega cansado y oliendo mal Spencer lo ayuda a relajarse.





	Día malo

El equipo llevaba tres dias en las alcantarillas deVirginia un ignoto que secuestraba a sus victimas y las escondía ahí 

A los alphas Luke,Matt Simons y Rossi les toco el trabajo sucio mientras que Emily y las demás movían arriba para cerrar calles y Spencer estaba preocupado por Luke no sabia cómo estaba cómo es posible que alguien pudiera esconder ahí a sus victimas, guardo el mapa del drenaje es muy extenso los niños estaban ya dormidos Jason de 8 Diana de 4 y Hanna de 2 era la ultima y nació igual que los demás a partir del celo de Spencer era el cuarto día que el equipo estaba ahí y empezó a ver a una película par esperar a su alpha después de unos días duros de trabajo 

Lograron atrapar al ignoto y rescatar a los pequeños Luke ya no le aviso a Spencer que y in a casa porque era tarde cuando Emily lo dejo en la puerta se sorprendieron de ver una luz prendida

-tienes un buen omega en casa-dijo Emily  
-es un excelente madre-dijo Luke 

 

-nos vemos el lunes pediré que le pasen los casos al otro equipo-dijo Emily

-Gracias jefa-Luke agarró su mochila y sacó las llaves cuando Spencer escucho la puerta salió a recibirlo pero olía a cañería y se tapó la nariz 

-lo se no lo digas me iré a bañar-dijo Luke 

-Te ayudaré ven-dijo Spencer, tomo la mano de su alpha y fueron a la bañera 

Spencer lleno la bañera mientras Luke se quitaba la ropa y la ponía en el cesto de la ropa sucia y cuando el agua estaba caliente con los aceites y sales que Spencer le puso y Luke relajo sus músculos

 

-Te amo-acarició su mejilla y con la esponja Spencer masajeo su espalda

-también te amo-respondió el omega 

-ya a te bañaste?-pregunto Luke 

-pensaba hacerlo en la mañana-dijo Spencer 

-quítate la ropa-y Spencer sabia que no debía desobedecer a su alfa se quitó la ropa y entro a la bañera Luke lo abrazo y mordió ligeramente la glándula del omega 

-Te extrañe extrañe tu aroma-dijo Luke 

-estaba preocupado por ti-dijo Spencer 

-ya estoy aquí es el peor caso que eh tenido y eso que estuve de infiltrado-dijo Luke 

-Ya estás en casa-dijo Spencer 

-hacemos otro bebe?-pregunto Luke 

-si pero quiero esperar Hanah tiene dos años es la más difícil de educar-respondió el castaño

-es tu cuerpo tú decides-dijo Luke y solamente se abrazaron hasta que el agua se enfrio se secaron y fueron a dormir el alfa tuvo el fin de semana libre y fueron al zoológico y al parque. 

 

Fin


End file.
